Harry Potter and the New Rival
by Angie6
Summary: Harry's relationship with Trista seems wonderful, but if Harry isn't careful, it could be deadly...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
I looked around, the hallway seemed to dark to emerge from the place I was standing, but I left anyway, feeling my only source of protection was my cloak. I opened the door, and the icy air met my face, and there he stood, waiting for me. "Hello Trista," Said his voice, it seemed to have no feeling it was just cold. I said nothing, I feared him, ever since Ginny had died at his beckoned call. "Speak," He ordered, his voice hard, and aggravated. "Hello Tom." I said, my voice shaking. He smiled. "Ah, my little puppet, your strings have grown fine enough from me to tug, and pull as I please." I looked at him in horror. Not this again, anything but this! I thought to myself. He snapped his fingers, and I grew limp, not able to control my own body anymore. "Finally, you can do what I want." He said with great satisfaction. He shoved me, and I fell backwards onto the ground. "You know things about Potter, things I've longed to know for centuries, tell me." He said his voice growing soft. I finally got some control, and shook my head, me eyes darting around, trying to find something for defense. "Ah, my puppet, I was wrong, so very, very wrong. You aren't ready yet. He flicked his wand, and I was able to control myself again. "Go to bed, and speak nothing of this, NOTHING!" He hissed. "I won't I promise Tom I won't!" I sobbed, unable to contain myself. I ran off, and he disappeared, I hoped against hope he wouldn't hurt me like he did the first time, the slit in my palm still remains from that horrible night two years ago before.. 


	2. Chapter two

Prologue  
  
I looked around, the hallway seemed to dark to emerge from the place I was standing, but I left anyway, feeling my only source of protection was my cloak. I opened the door, and the icy air met my face, and there he stood, waiting for me. "Hello Trista," Said his voice, it seemed to have no feeling it was just cold. I said nothing, I feared him, ever since Ginny had died at his beckoned call. "Speak," He ordered, his voice hard, and aggravated. "Hello Tom." I said, my voice shaking. He smiled. "Ah, my little puppet, your strings have grown fine enough from me to tug, and pull as I please." I looked at him in horror. Not this again, anything but this! I thought to myself. He snapped his fingers, and I grew limp, not able to control my own body anymore. "Finally, you can do what I want." He said with great satisfaction. He shoved me, and I fell backwards onto the ground. "You know things about Potter, things I've longed to know for centuries, tell me." He said his voice growing soft. I finally got some control, and shook my head, me eyes darting around, trying to find something for defense. "Ah, my puppet, I was wrong, so very, very wrong. You aren't ready yet. He flicked his wand, and I was able to control myself again. "Go to bed, and speak nothing of this, NOTHING!" He hissed. "I won't I promise Tom I won't!" I sobbed, unable to contain myself. I ran off, and he disappeared, I hoped against hope he wouldn't hurt me like he did the first time, the slit in my palm still remains from that horrible night two years ago before..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
I woke up the next morning, wondering about what happened the night before. It worried me, and if I told Harry.I decided not to tell him a word of it. He would think I was being harmed, I was, but that wasn't the point. I couldn't tell anyone anything I promised him I wouldn't. Who knows what he would do to me if he got wind of me saying anything. I shuddered at the thought, sitting up in bed, and tying my hair back. I put in my contacts, and the room immediately came into clearer focus. I breathed in my first breath of morning air, and threw the blankets off my legs, revealing them to be bare, and goosebumpy, because I ware shorts to sleep, no matter what the weather. I slid in some Jencos, and stood up, looking around. 


End file.
